The Colony
by raptor125
Summary: This is my first Aliens Fan Fic so I want some good reviews ok. Okay I rewrote chapter 1 its really good now so read up people!


Authors notes: Alright this is my re-write of chapter 1, I thought the first version was kind of bad SO enjoy!

* * *

The Colony....

Chapter 1: Arrival

**USS **_**Nevada**_**, USCM  
High orbit around LV-902  
12-02-2243, 9:55 a.m.**

There was darkness.

That was the first thing I was aware of. I just lay where I was, though, not moving. I continued to take slow, steady breaths as I lay down, unable to see anything, the diodes on my chest feeling like they were latched onto me like giant leeches.

The air inside of the tube was cold. I wanted to fidget or move around a little bit to keep warm. But I couldn't. I was still in an artificially induced sleep and, of course, I knew that the cryogenics systems would have to be turned off completely before one could wake up fully.

I only had to wait for a few seconds. It started with a low humming noise that sounded muffled and far away, and it was followed a few seconds later by a faint whirring noise somewhere behind my head. The whirring stopped as abruptly as it had begun but the humming continued in the background.

The darkness began to fade away as a quick series of clicks and buzzes began to echo through the tube. From behind my eyelids I could see that it was getting brighter and brighter, until I could see a comfortable orange haze beyond. The light intensified slowly and then came to a halt.

Nothing happened.

I heard a set of gears behind my head start to grind and then I felt the top of the tube rise away from my face, followed by the metal seal that held it in place.

I opened my eyes and took a look around seeing the familiar metal walls of the cryo bay, I heard the whirring sounds and clicks of the other marine's cryo tubes opening.

I slowly sat up almost falling over, due to the weakness caused by long periods of sleep even if it's artificial sleeping. I caught myself by putting my arm behind me on the now open pod.

The sergeant slowly walked in then when he looked at me he said, "everything alright solider," I let out a stiff "yes." I ripped the diodes off my chest and arms and went into the locker room, strapping my armor on and tucking my helmet underneath my arm.

The cafeteria was abuzz with activity, I walked up to the shelf next to a very wide window and behind was the guy who gave out all the food, "here corporal," he said as he dropped down a gray tray with what looked like mashed potatoes, eggs, and some kind of unidentifiable meat. I just shrugged and went my way to one of the long metal table with two long gray metal benches bolted to the side.

I just opened my hands and the tray banged on the table and sat down. I tried with no gain to enjoy the slop they expected us to eat. I cringed as I shoveled some more gravy coated mashed potatoes in my mouth "this stuff is horrible," I blurted out, some marine next to commented, "yeah you said it man".

When everybody was finished we walked into the hanger. Even though I'd seen the bay just before the start of the voyage, the sheer scale of it still amazed me. It was about four stories high and the length of two football fields, and it matched it in width. The sheer size was meant to accommodate the two dropships that were kept in the hanger, as well as four hydraulic power-loaders to move around the heaviest materials. At the back of the bay was a small garage for two armored personnel carriers, as well as having all of the materials necessary to keep them in perfect running condition and for repairs.

"Well," the sergeant began "some Xenomorphs have been spotted near the colony of New Hope, and don't worry the colony's still alive so we have men stationed down there as we speak" a soldier raised his hand, "yes corporal," "sir are we and the guys down there on our own," "no soldier two more ships are coming here, the USS _Denver _and USS _Las Vegas_," some marines cheered at this, "ok soldiers lets go."

I ran in grabbing my M41A pulse rifle, a pistol, and some ammo for both including some grenades for the grenade launcher under the barrel of the M41A. The roar of a APC engine could be heard behind the armory. I went back, grabbing a pistol on the way slapping it into my holster. I came out just in time to see the large grey APC slowly go up the ramp into the even larger UD4L dropship. "Okay soldiers go! go! go!, move into the dropship!" the sergeant yelled. I ran up the ramp, past the APC and to the seats, sitting down and pulling the brace down over my shoulders.

"Ok boys were going down planeside" the pilot said over the intercom . I felt the dropship tilt down..... and it started flying down I felt my adrenaline rushing along with the large g-forces and turbulence, I threw up my arms letting out a loud boisterous "WOOO HOO!!". Some of The other soldiers gave into the urge and did the same.

The dropship came down on the landing area with a loud _THUD!_ The ramp opened up letting in the sun light. The APC came rolling out, along with all the soldiers including me.


End file.
